Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures using a variety of devices. Biopsy devices may be used under stereotactic guidance, ultrasound guidance, MRI guidance, PEM guidance, BSGI guidance, or otherwise. For instance, some biopsy devices may be fully operable by a user using a single hand, and with a single insertion, to capture one or more biopsy samples from a patient. In addition, some biopsy devices may be tethered to a vacuum module and/or control module, such as for communication of fluids (e.g., pressurized air, saline, atmospheric air, vacuum, etc.), for communication of power, and/or for communication of commands and the like. Other biopsy devices may be fully or at least partially operable without being tethered or otherwise connected with another device. An exemplary biopsy device is the MAMMOTOME® brand device from Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc. of Cincinnati, Ohio. Biopsy devices may be used under stereotactic guidance, ultrasound guidance, MRI guidance, or otherwise.
Further exemplary biopsy devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, entitled “Control Apparatus for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0109803, entitled “MRI Compatible Surgical Biopsy Device,” published Jun. 12, 2003; U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0074345, entitled “Biopsy Apparatus and Method,” published Apr. 6, 2006; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0118048, entitled “Remote Thumbwheel for a Surgical Biopsy Device,” published May 24, 2007; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0214955, entitled “Presentation of Biopsy Sample by Biopsy Device,” published Sep. 4, 2008; U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0171242, entitled “Clutch and Valving System for Tetherless Biopsy Device,” published Jul. 2, 2009; U.S. Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 12/335,578, entitled “Hand Actuated Tetherless Biopsy Device with Pistol Grip,” filed Dec. 16, 2008; U.S. Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 12/337,942, entitled “Biopsy Device with Central Thumbwheel,” filed Dec. 18, 2008; and U.S. Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 12/483,305, entitled “Tetherless Biopsy Device with Reusable Portion,” filed Jun. 12, 2009. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. patents, U.S. patent Application Publications, and U.S. patent Applications is incorporated by reference herein.
While several systems and methods have been made and used for obtaining a biopsy sample, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.